


那个仁下床就翻脸1-4

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	那个仁下床就翻脸1-4

1.

夜晚的雨下的淅淅沥沥，房檐边不停的低落雨水，砖面的台阶下满是积了水的坑洼，阴暗又潮湿的酒吧后门，连路灯都是一明一暗滋滋作响。

黄仁俊站在酒吧的后门门口，拿着手上的烟蒂愣神。刚才不知是哪位客人递来的烟，他竟然伸手接下了。

摸了摸烟嘴，闻闻指尖，还带着一股薄荷香，是一款薄荷爆珠香烟。

裤包里的手机突然嗡嗡的响，黄仁俊以为是经理在找他。摸出手机后，他边接电话另一只手边握上了门把。

“喂。”

“仁俊。”

接通电话，不是来自经理带着烟嗓的催促声，而是温和低沉的他最熟悉不过的声音。

“哥？”

黄仁俊愣在原地，摸上门把的手也继而垂在身侧，他看了一眼自己黑色的衬衣，突然觉得眼角有些酸胀。

“爸让我问问你。。。什么时候回家。”

黄仁俊靠在门上重新掏出口袋里的那根烟。

“他什么时候不逼我做不想做的事，我就回去。”

电话那边没了声，黄仁俊也知道自己说的话是父亲听不进去的，让黄旭熙再问一次也只会得到一样的答案。

身在书香门第之家，不能做自己喜欢的事，必须要按照大人的意思去过活。

黄仁俊的大学已经是遵从父亲的意思去了A大，读了法律，既然现在已经毕业了，就应该由他自己做决定。

他开了自己的工作室做一些和设计有关的活儿，但他的父亲却想他回家乖乖做律师。

活了二十几年都不曾忤逆一次的黄仁俊，重新做了一次自己。

“我知道了，爸那边我会解释的，你照顾好自己。”

“好。”

挂了电话，黄仁俊才发现自己在胡思乱想的时候捏碎了香烟嘴里的爆珠。

重新回到酒吧里，空气中飘着的各种信息素一股脑的涌来，把他刚才在外面散去几分的味道又给添了回来。

休息了差不多二十分钟，黄仁俊重新坐上了酒吧中央的驻唱台。

作为一个omega，黄仁俊可能是唯一一个敢在这样的环境下登台唱歌的人。

只因为他的信息素过于特殊，他又喜欢唱歌，才每晚放下手里的活到这里唱上一两个小时。

挂上吉他调整好立麦，黄仁俊认真沉浸在自己的世界里。

李帝努实在不喜欢酒吧这种人杂的地方，但是又因为这次约他出来喝酒的是罗渽民，他也就硬着头皮来了。

到了包间，发现东西都已经备上桌，却还是不见罗渽民。

等了快半个小时，他才接到了罗渽民的电话。

“哥们，我被狗仔盯上来不成了。”

罗渽民开口就一句话，说完就挂了他电话。

李帝努抓着手机维持举在半空的姿势半天都没动，他眯着眼睛好一会儿才叹了口气。

算了，也不是第一次这样，经常被放鸽子他已经习惯了。

李帝努看着自己还穿着从公司出来的西装，靠在椅背上又坐了几分钟。

还是回去好了，一个人喝酒也没什么意思。

脱了西装外套拿在手里，李帝努和门外候着的服务员交代。

“帐记在罗渽民头上。”

另一边。

唱了几首歌后，黄仁俊下台就遇上了在吧台前的酒吧老板。

“今天你怎么有空过来？”

和眼前的年轻男人已经很熟悉了，黄仁俊便自然的坐在那人身旁。

“我来借酒消愁的。”

黄仁俊似笑非笑的看了他一眼。

“又和楷灿吵架了？”

李马克倒了一杯酒给自己，然后又让酒保给黄仁俊调了一杯，他没说话，也没反驳，大概是默认了。

“无非就是生活上那点事儿呗，夫妻吵架还不是床前闹床尾和？过几天就好了。”  
黄仁俊摸上酒保递来的的酒杯，看着里面带点浑浊的白色酒对身边的人说道。

“我知道，他就是一时小脾气上来了，我也没打算和他吵就跑着这儿先待会儿，一会儿人消气了我还得赶回去哄人睡觉，孕期生气情绪多变，很正常。”

“呵。”  
黄仁俊压着嗓子笑了一声，带点酸味，他都懒得理开始自我反省的李马克。

大概又是给他塞狗粮吃。

喝了眼前玻璃杯的酒，入嘴一股辣味顺着嗓子向下走，不仅辣，还带点青柠檬的酸，以及杯沿上盐粒的咸，口感十分的好。

“这是什么酒？”

黄仁俊晃晃杯子问着眼前忙碌的酒保。

“玛格丽特，是龙舌兰酒的一种。”

“。。。。。。”

话落。  
黄仁俊脸上的笑容瞬间凝固在唇边，脸色也跟着惨白了几分。

那如同禁忌一般的几个字像来自地狱的小鬼，正拿着锁链朝他走来。

龙。。。龙舌兰？？？

黄仁俊猛的从椅子上站起来，他慌了神，吞咽口水的同时下意识去摸自己脖颈后面的腺体。

“马克，你。。。你能不能给楷灿打个电话。。”

黄仁俊把身边立着的吉他塞到李马克的怀里，一副欲离开的模样。

“恩？打电话？”

李马克疑惑的看了黄仁俊一眼，他抱着那人塞来的吉他，一时还没反应过来。

“没事儿的，我一会儿回家哄哄那人就好了。”

李马克以为黄仁俊担心自己和李楷灿吵架的事，很坦然的摆摆手，让他别放在心上。

黄仁俊的脸色更难看了，他都快要忘记知道自己身体秘密的除了李楷灿就没有别人了，他怎么好在这个时候向李马克解释？

自己平时喝了那么多杯酒保递来的酒都没事，今天刚好遇上来这里消磨时间喝玛格丽特的李马克，那人也就顺便给了他同样的。

完蛋了。

黄仁俊想到自己如果一会儿失了态，按照李楷灿说的，他那变了味的信息素都能把他一omega给呛到，这要是散出来了，在酒吧这样的大染缸下，他会死的有多惨？？

不行。他得先离开这儿。。。

“你打电话给李楷灿，说我喝了龙舌兰！！”

黄仁俊拍着李马克的肩，刚说完这句话他就觉着有点不对劲，那股燥热感开始一点点顺着他的腺体往全身扩散。

真是一碰和龙舌兰有关的酒他就必醉，必发情，跟打开什么开关似的。

李马克还一脸茫然的瞧着他，黄仁俊咬了咬牙也管不了那么多了，他一手捂住自己的脖子，头也不回的就往楼上的包间跑。

他至少还记得楼上有放抑制剂的地方。

2.

李帝努往电梯那边走的时候，身后匆匆忙忙跑来一人，他下意识的往旁边躲，那人却还是撞到了他的肩。

李帝努皱着眉去看那踉跄了几步的人，这不看还好，一看便是愣了几分神。

那人黑发黑衣，小半张脸都在留着汗，唇红齿白，不仅脸是红扑扑的，眼角也是湿漉漉的红，那人捂着自己的脖子，带着警惕的眼神看向自己。

李帝努噤了声，头一次发现自己这样失态，还一直盯着对方看。

“你。。需要帮忙吗？”

李帝努问出了连他自己都吃了一惊的话，他什么时候也爱管外人的闲事了？

但是那人只是看着他，也没有说话，即便李帝努在那人的眼里看到了一丝无助和一丝犹豫。  
但是很快的，那股踌躇的劲就消散，渐渐被一些仿徨和失神所代替。

在这个时候，李帝努才闻到了空气中一股特殊的信息素味道，即使是一点点，他也还是捕捉到了。

那股味道实在是甜的过分，像饱满的果实扑鼻的香，像盈盈欲滴甜美的果汁，惹人爱怜，腻到了骨子里。

李帝努立刻意识到眼前的人是一个omega，并且是一个发情的omega。

那人还在犹豫着要不要向他求助，二人身后的电梯门就将要打开。

一群陌生的气息先钻了出来，四五个乘着电梯上来的alpha的信息素，就像压断那人最后一丝理智的导火线。

那人慌了神，没再犹豫而是准备逃跑。

笨蛋。

在这种地方，发了情的omega跑的再远也能被alpha给抓住。

李帝努看着那即将打开的电梯门，想都没想就握住了那人的手腕，稍微用力就把人拉进了自己的怀里。

李帝努用西装外套罩在那人的头上，随后释放了自己的信息素。

万年不散一次味的李帝努真是破天荒的为了一个陌生人做到这份上。

那强烈的玛格丽特酒香瞬间就包裹住了那欲破土而出的果香，把每一丝向外跑的香气全部捉回来。

李帝努把人按在自己怀里，随后又欠身把人拦腰抱起，朝反方向的过道走去。

电梯门打开后，alpha们照常往酒吧大厅走，没有人发现不对劲的地方，即便是闻到了李帝努身上的味道，那极为霸道的信息素都在告知着外人，那是属于一个alpha的。

没有人会去在意陌生的alpha的信息素。

但是。。。

对于李帝努怀里的人来说，发情期的alpha的信息素，就是致命的性欲诱发点。

黄仁俊觉得自己今天一定是不太顺利，或许是最近一段时间都不顺利，他应该出门前拜拜佛，才不会遇上今晚这种情况。

被不认识的人给抱在怀里，被陌生的信息素包围。

那霸道的信息素好巧不巧，竟然也是酒香，和他喝的玛格丽特如出一辙。

带着点咸味和酸味的酒香，浓郁的像侵满了汁美肉甜的果实，慢慢融化继而慢慢升温，呼吸间都充斥着醉到骨中的香与醇。美酒入了口，彷佛浑身都在发烫发热。

黄仁俊觉得自己要难受死了，他眯着眼睛努力去挣开那人的怀抱，手臂却软绵绵的搭上那人的肩，他努力的张口想要说出拒绝的话，吐出的气音却变成了温软的哼唧声。

他再也捂不住脖颈后那片红肿的腺体，再也控制不了那肆意散发的香气，那属于他的，过分浓烈，过分甜美的信息素。

黄仁俊听见抱着他的人闷着声音呼了口热气，盘旋于耳边的风带着暖人的醉意，让他再也支撑不住的闭上眼。

就让他把一切，都交给身体。。。。

李帝努抱着黄仁俊抱上了三楼的双人套房，把人安放在床上后，李帝努又走到门前把门落了锁。

他回到床边，看着散发香味的黄仁俊的脸，那人额前的头发已经被汗湿，就连胸前的衬衣也贴着肌肤划出了上半身的轮廓。

禁欲了这么久甚至被怀疑性能力是否存在问题的李帝努，身体头一次有了异样。他单膝跪在床上，连灯也没有开，只是借着窗外的光打量床上难受到蜷缩成一团的人。

那渐渐在房间内弥漫开来的信息素，是不可多得的香甜，那充斥与鼻腔浮略于身体每一个毛孔的味道都在告诉着他。

眼前的omega是与他最适配，也是最为甜美。

李帝努呼了口热气，他低着头，慢慢解开自己的领带，降了慢镜头下的脱衣动作是说不出的性感，他解下银色的腕表，把西装扔到一旁的椅子上。

李帝努弓着身子前倾，伸手搂住黄仁俊的肩把人从床上带离，揉进自己的怀里。他拨开已经被汗湿的黑发，露出那人泛着粉的脸蛋。他的指尖慢慢触碰那人的眉骨，鼻尖，最后落在了唇珠上。

李帝努贴近寻着那人紧抿着的唇，他伸出舌头轻绘那人的唇边，炙热的信息素慢慢诱导，然后再把人抱在怀里，温柔的亲着。

黄仁俊颤抖了一下，感受到alpha抚慰后身体自然而然的贴了上去，顺从的仰着脖子任由李帝努吻。

直至二人贴合到没有任何的空袭，隔着一白一黑的衬衣料子，李帝努的身体竟然比黄仁俊的还要烫。

黄仁俊攀上李帝努的肩，李帝努探出舌去翘他的牙关，他就乖巧的打开迎合。

湿滑的舌尖在口中来回的逗弄，轻扫口腔带起来自身体深处的酥麻，李帝努边咬着黄仁俊的唇边去解那人的衬衣，指尖触碰到衬衣下的肌肤，每一次都烫的不行。唇边吻着逗弄着还觉得不够，李帝努就朝下咬着那人的下巴，继而咬上那人的喉结，舌尖舔过喉结线然后咬着脖子下的每一寸肌肤。不轻不重的亲吻，惹得怀里的人一阵颤栗。

黄仁俊敏感的地方不多，唯数一碰脖子他就难耐的受不了。

黄仁俊不舒服的扭动，李帝努就把人给抱紧，他的唇往后就又探到了黄仁俊的腺体，肿胀的地方红了一大片，充满果香的位置好似在欢迎着他的到来，叫嚣着让他标记。

李帝努离开黄仁俊的肩盯着那人迷茫的眼睛看了一会儿，不知道是想要立即占有的欲念在作祟，还是他真的挡不住眼前omega的诱惑，他那一直秉持着不碰外人的禁欲想法在这个时候竟散的干干净净。

犹豫了几番，舔咬过那人的肩和锁骨后，李帝努还是咬上了那片区域，释放自己最纯净的酒香。

龙舌兰酒本就来自于龙舌兰，二人融合极好的信息素就像是天生契合。

黄仁俊难受的地方终于得到了抚慰，他整个人也安静了许多，没了脖颈后面的肿胀感，下身的粘腻感却反而变的清晰起来。后股一直不停的分泌液体，出水多的快让他以为自己在流血。黄仁俊眯着眼睛去看眼前的人，却发现那人的脸庞模糊不清，根本看不出是谁来。潜意识里知道自己喝醉了就会有脸盲的毛病，他便哼哼着往李帝努跟前凑，想要那人给自己更多的安抚。

只想遵循身体相交带来的慰藉。

李帝努很配合的脱了黄仁俊的裤子，皮带和牛仔裤哗啦啦的一阵就被他给扯下丢在了地上，连同内裤都一并脱了下来。现在的黄仁俊就只剩那敞开怀却毫无遮挡作用的黑色衬衣，就连衬衣都已经松垮的挂在小臂上。

李帝努掐着黄仁俊大腿间白皙的皮肤，惹的那人敏感的闭紧双腿，李帝努就把人的腿分开放在自己的腰上，凭黄仁俊怎么抗拒的扭动都合不拢那修长的双腿。

李帝努再次用手指去探那人臀缝，一股股暖热的液体就缠到了他的手上。他低头看着那一开一合不断吸吮着自己指尖的地方，眼神一暗，一股冲脑的热带着红了眼。

李帝努知道自己不用在做什么开发措施，就很干脆的脱了自己的裤子。

他扶着黄仁俊纤细的腰，对准了地方就肏了进去。

黄仁俊还未开发的地方哪里受得住这样突然的进入，紧实的内壁不断的咬着李帝努的粗大，说什么也不让在挪进半分。黄仁俊唔的一声惊叫，不适应的疼出泪花。

到底是禁欲太久，李帝努的动作的确算是粗鲁，他抿着嘴把人抱紧，知道黄仁俊不好受，但他自己也好不到哪里去，李帝努喘着气轻轻的捏着黄仁俊的腰和臀瓣，让他松了几分力。然后李帝努又吻上了那人的唇，在唇齿贴合的一瞬间，下身猛的一抬，在吃掉黄仁俊的呻吟中终于完全没入了他的身体。

黄仁俊抓着李帝努的背和肩，他修剪整齐的指甲依旧在李帝努的身上留下了不少抓痕。

李帝努却不在意这些不痛不痒，开始了下身的动作，他从一开始缓慢的抽动到最后完全深入再完全抽出，大幅度的肏入。黄仁俊被肏的不停的向上颠，李帝努就抓着他的腰把人往自己的根部按。

粗鲁的动作伴随着肉体相互撞击，黄仁俊一直被李帝努吻着，喉咙里的呻吟和喘息都变成了接吻时的哼唧声，等到李帝努松开他的唇后，那些受不住的欢愉声又断断续续的从嗓子里叫出来。

黄仁俊第一次坐在男人的腿上，第一次被这样抱着肏。他的衬衣不知何时已经掉到了腰部，边角被二人的臀压住，沾了许多交合时分泌的液体，变的又湿又皱。二人的小腹相互贴合，李帝努强壮紧实的腹肌贴着黄仁俊那光滑毫无赘肉的小腹，摩擦出火热的温度。

黄仁俊缠着李帝努的腰，手不自主的搭在那人的肩上，随着激烈的动作身体忍不住的往上颤，身体好像也要跟着滑下去，这个时候李帝努就抓着他的腰一次次的带回来。

那深深浅浅的动作随着撞击声传入耳内，让黄仁俊更加羞赧的闭上眼睛。

李帝努发烫的双手又不停的掐着黄仁俊的背和腰，摸过蝴蝶谷和背脊线，留下一片片青紫的痕迹，他时而去咬黄仁俊的脖子和前胸，再一次留下一道道吻痕。

但是身上酥麻的疼痛早已被下身的快感所代替，黄仁俊已经顾不上那些皮肤间的扯痛。

这样轮着肏了好久，李帝努往前一带稍微换了个姿势，不知道是撞到了黄仁俊的哪里，引的他一阵慌乱的低吟，整个身体都在发颤。李帝努愣了一下，稍微喘了口气后继续专一的朝着那个地方顶，黄仁俊皱着眉连忙摇着头去推他。  
“呜。。。慢点。。慢一点。”

黄仁俊去推他，李帝努就顺势抓住了黄仁俊的手放在唇边吻，他看着黄仁俊越发红润的脸庞，以及湿润的眼角，知道那里就是黄仁俊最敏感的点。

李帝努托着黄仁俊的臀再一次的快速的往那一点撞，没有半分犹豫的动作惹得身上人不停的呜咽。

刺激的头皮发麻的舒畅感让黄仁俊眼前一片发白，他咬着唇呜呜的叫不出声来，持续一轮的撞击让他的眼泪哗哗的往下掉。随着李帝努压低声音的一次低喘，一股热意喷射在他的肠道里，他也感受到了前所未有的快意。

黄仁俊吸着鼻子掉泪，下身还在不停的吸吮，他大口大口的喘气，那人也靠在他的肩上凑在他的颈窝里，一下下咬着他的耳垂。

他本以为这场情事快要结束了，却不想那人下身没有半分的疲软，甚至还又涨大了几分。黄仁俊睁大了眼睛想要抗议，却被那人凑过来吻掉了又要掉出来的眼泪。

甚至没有丝毫的停歇，李帝努又开始了新一轮的抽插，黄仁俊只好配合着，身体一下下往后怂，他就被托着臀板给带回来继续肏。

好几次李帝努都探到了最里面温暖的生殖腔，但是自控能力尤其强大的他每一次都能选择避开，退出去再次轮番的肏入。

白色的床单在二人身下变的一团遭，双人大床在持续的晃动下发出咯吱的声响，早已叫哑了嗓子的黄仁俊只能咬着唇哼哼，而换了姿势的李帝努又把人直接压在床上，全身白里透粉的黄仁俊抱着李帝努的肩接受着按一波又一波的快感。

黄仁俊第一次承受这样的快意，也是第一次与alpha结合，他如何央求着都换不来那人的停歇，虽然受不住，身体却还是诚实的流着水吞咬着那人的性器。

直到最后，他实在是受不了这样的肏入，在被李帝努吻过睫毛与眉骨后，彻底晕了过去。

3.

李帝努坐在床边，盯着皱巴巴的床单发呆，他裸着上身，时而抓抓自己凌乱的头发。

要不是瞧着身边位置空无一人，李帝努都怀疑自己昨晚是不是只是做了个春梦。

哪有这么真实的春梦？他分明还记得自己昨晚没有节制把人给弄晕了去，吓得他连忙停了动作。把人给抱去浴室好好清洗了身体，抱回床上的时候还一直搂在怀里。

睡着意识模糊的时候，李帝努还记得那人往自己怀里钻。然而，被他哄着入睡的人，到了今天早上一睁眼却不见了？？！！

李帝努拍了拍自己的额头，有些缓不过劲来，这种上演了四一九人就逃跑的戏码竟然也会发生在他的身上。。。

被他暂时标记的人不知道什么时候醒的，更不知道什么时候离开的，整整齐齐，连一件东西都没落下。

李帝努深吸一口气，心里可不是一点点的难受。好不容易遇见一个让他的身心都有感觉的人，却还是给弄丢了，他连那人的名字都不知道。

坐在床边缓了好一会儿，李帝努都还是没能从那说不清道不明的悲伤里醒过来。

直到自己的手机在耳边响了有两分钟，他才定神按下了接通键。

来电话的是罗渽民。

“你昨晚去了酒吧以后没回家？我今早上去爷爷那里找你，他说你昨晚压根儿没回来。”

李帝努捏捏眉间，轻声叹气。

“我在酒吧楼上的房间歇了一晚上。”

电话那头像是捕捉到了什么端倪，声音都沉了几分。

“酒吧房间？喂。。李帝努啊。你别告诉我你和外人来了个一夜。。。情什么的。。”

李帝努拉开面前厚实的窗帘，又抖了抖放在椅子上的衬衣，没有否认那人的猜测。

“是啊。。和一个omega睡了，但是今早我却成了那个被抛弃的人。”

“。。。。。。”

“。。。。。。”

“李帝努。。。你。。你终于长大了，铁树他妈的终于开花了！！！！！！”

李帝努皱着眉拿远了手机，躲开了那人突然提高的分贝。

重点。。。不在他开不开花好不好。。。

李帝努来到浴室，对上眼前的镜子才发现自己肩膀上也留下不少那人的伟绩，被指甲挠过的肩头和背部都留了些淡红色的抓痕

一想到昨夜在自己身上呜呜乱叫的人，李帝努就抓心抓肺的难受，换做是谁都受不起那软绵绵的撩拨。

摸着自己肩膀上的抓痕，李帝努似乎想起了什么。

“渽民啊，我记得。。你和这家酒吧的老板好像是朋友，我应该。。没记错吧。”

“对啊没错，我和你提过。我不是说过我一般喝酒都来这儿嘛，就是因为老板和我是旧交，所以也就放心不会发生什么第二天罗姓演员醉倒酒吧，被偷拍什么乱七八糟的绯闻。。。所以呢。。你怎么突然问这个。”

罗渽民回答问题的时候总是爱扯几句有的没的，李帝努一向选择性忽略。

“你能不能帮我个忙，问问你那位老板朋友，可不可以查一下昨晚上的访客记录？或者是。。监控记录。。”

李帝努转过身靠在身后的洗漱台上，昨日打理好被梳起来的头发现在已经乖顺的贴在前额，挡住了他部分视线。

电话那端先是疑惑的叫唤了一声，还不等李帝努再开口，罗渽民彷佛和他有心电感应一般，立刻悟出了他话里的其他意思。

认识这么多年，罗渽民能不知道李帝努心里想的是什么吗

“哥们。这次你可是认真的？如果还是像以往那种故意勾引你的omega，你得分清楚。。”

“我是认真的，非常认真，没和你开玩笑。”

“。。。。。。”

李帝努还穿着自己皱巴巴的西装裤，他低着头等着罗渽民的回答，那人沉默着，他也就跟着不说话。

直到最后罗渽民忍不住，先开了口。

“得，既然你想好了那我就帮你一回。你晚上有时间没。”

“有。”

“那晚上你和我一起去我那朋友家，我约好了去他们家吃饭，正好你跟着我一起去，有什么事当面和他讲，如果他真认识你那逃跑的omega，正好不用你费事儿的去调查了。”

罗渽民应下来，后面半句话却是随口一说。

想着酒吧那么大每天晚上人流量也不小，李马克怎么可能就一定认识那人呢，先安慰着竹马，之后的事之后再说。

李帝努说了个好后也就挂了电话。

可谁又知道呢，李帝努不知道，罗渽民也不知道，李马克还当真认识那逃跑的omega。

另一边。

“仁俊啊。。。你。。。没事儿吧。”

李楷灿看着眼前蔫了吧唧的人，小心翼翼的坐在那人身边。他生怕黄仁俊出差错万想不开，就只能慢慢问是怎么一回事。

昨夜和他滞气的李马克人没回来倒是先给他打了电话，电话里稀里糊涂的说了一堆他也没听明白，直到李马克那句‘仁俊喝了龙舌兰’，他才意识到问题的严重性。

李楷灿还记得自己当初去那人家里，结果撞上晕倒在地昏迷不醒的黄仁俊，他还被那人的信息素差点给熏吐的事儿。

这要是把发了情的黄仁俊放在酒吧里，指不定是怎么死的。。。

挂下电话，当天晚上他就来了酒吧，李马克这儿还没搞明白到底是怎么回事儿呢就被自家男朋友催着找人。

最后，人没找到，今早却自个儿回来了。

“我没事，就还算幸运，只和一个人发生了关系，没死的太惨。。。”

黄仁俊靠在李楷灿家里的沙发上，衣服也穿的李楷灿的，开口说话声音跟得了重感冒似的，嘶哑的不行。

“。。。。。。”

李楷灿默默的吸了口气，心想这还不惨呢？莫名其妙的被陌生人开了苞，甚至还给暂时标记了，大早上又给赶出来一个人回来。

要多惨有多惨。

“我不是被赶出来的，我是自己先走的。”

像是猜出了李楷灿的心里所想，黄仁俊又添了句道。

？？？？？？

李楷灿猛的偏头去看靠着沙发边上的人，一脸的不可置信。

“你说你自己先走的？？你知道你在干什么吗？？哪有被占了便宜的人先跑掉的？？黄仁俊你是不是憋出病了竟然不先找那人算账？？还是说那人不行，你没。。。爽到。。。？”

黄仁俊被李楷灿这么一质问，倒是又想起了什么。

昨晚上他不是不爽，是直接爽到晕了过去好吧。。。

虽然脸盲症和健忘症一起复发让他记不住那人的脸，甚至也记不住昨夜发生哪些了细节。

他只知道早上一醒来就窝在一个陌生男人的怀里，早晨他倒是不醉也不脸盲了，但是他又怂了，害怕了，连人家长什么样儿都没敢看。

想到这儿。。。他还有点后悔。。。

黄仁俊猛的咳了几声，打消自己奇怪的念头后瞪了李楷灿一眼，说你都在想些什么。

“要不是喝了那杯玛格丽特你觉得我能出事吗？我在你老公的酒吧都驻唱了快一年了，什么时候出过这种状况，你平时不也放心我的很吗。。”

李楷灿张张嘴，不知道如何回答才好。

他的确是很放心黄仁俊混在alpha堆里，因为那人只要不喝醉，或者不喝龙舌兰酒就一定没事，谁知道他昨晚和李马克吵架还吵出这种奇妙事了。

“那你决定怎么办。。。”

“怎么办？又不是遇上什么不可挽回的大事了。。。该怎么过就怎么过，我最近工作忙就先不去你老公酒吧驻唱了，这事儿你和马克哥解释一下。。”

黄仁俊坐直了身子，动作幅度稍微大一点儿他都觉得身体不舒服。

今早起来看他那一身的战绩，可谓是吓人的很。青青紫紫，胸前还连着一片一片的吻痕，不知道的还以为他被家暴了。腰酸背痛，大腿打着颤儿都合不拢。

“我知道了。。你今天就在我家好好休息，晚上也别走留下来吃个晚饭。”

李楷灿眼尖的瞧见了黄仁俊锁骨上的吻痕，备了一肚子训人的话此时一句也不忍心说出来。

但他还是不死心，凑过来又继续扒拉着黄仁俊问道。

“那你。。给我讲讲。。那人大概长什么样，你说你脸盲，但不至于看不清那人身材怎么样吧。”

黄仁俊撇撇嘴，推开李楷灿凑过来的脑袋。

“我还有健忘症呢朋友，我不是看不清，我是记不住！”

“不不不，你倒下之前不是还没醉的不省人事吗？你至少还能记的那人一两个特征吧。”

“我当时哪里还记得。。。我。。。”

黄仁俊话说到一半被自己给噎住了，他还真被李楷灿说中，脑海里模糊的记得点什么。

西装革履的陌生男人身上的信息素，刚好是玛格丽特的味道。

4.

晚上六点左右，黄昏欲盖，天边的云被染成了美人腮上的红，春季吹佛的风还带着晚冬的几分刺骨。

罗渽民穿着黑色宽大的卫衣，扯着卫衣的帽子把自己过于夸张的粉色头发给遮掩起来。  
到了和李帝努约定好的时间他便从练习室里出来坐上了公司直通地下室的电梯。

白天刚下了戏的罗渽民回到公司就换了身行头，人素面朝天，却依旧遮不住那精致的五官。

到了地下室还不等罗渽民张望，他就看见了一辆横在出入口的黑色宾利。

罗渽民这时面无表情的脸上才多了几分笑容，他小跑着过去习惯性的打开副驾的车门，车里的皮革味混杂着一股酒味的淡香扑面而来，是他最熟悉不过的味道。

“什么时候来的？”

罗渽民打量着等他的李帝努，发现那人今天穿了一件高领毛衣。

“提前十分钟过来的。”

李帝努难得的软了语气，声音温柔的像春日里和煦的风。

罗渽民点点头，又十分熟络的系好安全带。如果不是公司管理严格，地下室只有公司的职员能进来，他这一副开心扎进陌生男人车里的样子指不定被外人胡编乱造。

“呐，你可得和我说说那个omega是个什么情况，我今天白天好奇的都要死掉了，拍戏都连着NG了好几条，就等着这会儿见你给我吐吐心思呢。”

罗渽民耸着身子没力气的靠在椅背上，整个人都往下滑了几分，不经意间的撒娇哪里还有那作为alpha的强势？  
分明就一漂亮的披着omega外衣的alpha。

李帝努认真开车，竹马这边询问着他就分了二心来回答那人(正常人开车不可以分心！)，从昨夜到今早上一个字不差的叙述出来，没有添油加醋，但还是把罗渽民听的起了鸡皮疙瘩。

好一个极品尤物，能让万年铁树李帝努心花怒放，罗渽民就更加好奇。  
一听那人的信息素还是龙舌兰，他觉得更加不得了了。

“龙舌兰是个什么味？那东西有味道吗？”

“一开始很淡，但是后来不知道怎么了，那人发了情人就跟变了样似的，味道都不一样了。”

李帝努打着方向盘，撸到手肘处的毛衣袖子露出小半截手臂，白皙的皮肤分布着显眼的青色血管。

罗渽民砸砸嘴，脑海里突然想起了一个人。

“听你这么一说我倒是想起一个人来。”

“恩？”

李帝努习惯性的答应，余光里看了一眼瘫软的没形象的罗渽民。

“前些天公司委托了一个小有名气的工作室给我设计新专辑的内页，当时见着了那工作室的老板，是一个特别年轻的omega。我当时还纳闷呢怎么这老板胆子这么大请的职员都是alpha，接见外人也是他一个人来。后来那老板和我说他的信息素味道不明显对alpha不起反应所以才这么敢的。”

罗渽民歪着头回忆，虽然当时只和那人见了不到十多分钟，但印象却十分深刻。

记忆里的那人穿着黑色的毛衣和咖啡色的裤子，安静又温柔的样子根本不像是一个工作室的老板。大方谈吐又不抗拒外人的接近，怎么看又都不像是一个omega。

回忆如一盏热茶带着几分那人的热气，想起那个男生在落笔写字的时候，白皙的手腕滑过干净的纸张带起的摩擦声就像羽毛一样划过他的心尖。

如果把那人纤细的手腕捂在掌心，会是怎样的感觉呢？

“然后呢？”

李帝努沉着声音问道，这才把陷入回忆的罗渽民给拽了回来。

思绪万千，罗渽民摸摸自己的鼻尖，压下了心里若有若无的得失感。

“他和我说他的信息素就是龙舌兰，因为龙舌兰没味道所以失去了很多omega的特性。”

“。。。。。。”

驱车大概二十分钟，李帝努和罗渽民来到了目的地。

期间二人还去买了些幼儿产品，只因罗渽民说空手去不太好，正好李楷灿又处于孕期，买些东西总归是礼貌的。

这边按了门铃没过几秒钟就有人过来给开门，还不等看清眼前的人是谁，李帝努和罗渽民身后楼道就响起一串脚步声，但面前的开门声却先吸引了二人的注意。

暖灯的光投射出来，迎接他们的，先是那有些嘶哑但却极为透亮的男声。

“马克哥你回来的正好，楷灿他。。。”

黄仁俊开了门，本以为是李马克从酒吧回来了，却没想到开门后见到的，是一个陌生人，还有一个。。只见过一面的。。半个陌生人。。。

“罗渽。。民？？”

早已把帽子摘下顶着一头粉发的漂亮男人，在看到黄仁俊之后，那抿成直线的唇角立即变的弯弯的，露出了整齐的一排牙齿。

罗渽民的眼睛像迅速的被点缀了光，好像是出乎意料又染上了欣喜，眼角都笑出了月牙的弧度。

“仁俊！好久不见！”

罗渽民张开了双臂，即便手上还提着东西，却也无法阻碍他凑到黄仁俊面前给了那人一个拥抱。

带着屋外些许冷气的拥抱还有着一丝酒香，黄仁俊在愣了几秒后小幅度的挣开了罗渽民的怀抱。

他还没有和这人熟悉到见面就可以拥抱的程度，他们也只见过一面

对于这个极具争议的明星，如果不是工作室现在正在设计他的专辑内页，黄仁俊根本不想和他有什么联系。

只是树大招风罢了。

“谁回来了？怎么一直站在门口不进来？”

李楷灿把桌子擦过一遍，见黄仁俊去开门却一直没进来，不由的觉得奇怪，他拿着手上的抹布凑到玄关处看，这才看见三个人在门前对峙的模样。

黄仁俊忽略了一脸惊喜的罗渽民，他只记得白天李楷灿说晚上要来两个朋友，想着面前这两个人应该就是李楷灿说的人，他就收敛起脸上的笑容，礼貌的往后退了一步准备请他们进来。

就在黄仁俊往后走的时候，那位他一直不曾注意的，身着深蓝色高领毛衣的男人突然伸手拉住了他。

滚烫的手掌没有征兆的握住了他的手腕，那置于掌心的一些薄茧顿时刺激到了黄仁俊的神经。他有些惊讶的去看那人，却在抬头望向那人的时候，对上一双幽深的眼睛。

那双眼睛。。。是怎样的呢。。是充斥着如何复杂情绪的呢。。。

那人的眼里带着惊又带着喜，或许喜悦多余惊讶，黑色的瞳仁却又明显的装着愤怒和责备，沾了红似乎要吐出的火却又被那泛着蓝的愧疚和爱惜压了下去。

他看着自己，目光竟然全是热爱。

黄仁俊吓了一跳，他往后退，那人却不让他如愿，握着他的手更加用力了。

站在一旁的罗渽民脸上的笑容也逐渐消失，他看着情绪激动的李帝努，又看着眼前被一时镇吓住没了动作的黄仁俊，心里的不安如同泄了堤的洪水，猛烈的冲击着他的身体。

时钟彷佛停止，连李楷灿都被这眼前的一幕给弄的太阳穴发胀，同作为一个omega，那置于空气里若有若无的玛格丽特信息素飘进了李楷灿的领域，顿时浇醒了愣在原地的人

李马克向来喜欢喝玛格丽特，李楷灿也就陪同着喝过不少，这玛格丽特的味道他自然熟悉。

看着面前那表情过于明显，还抓着黄仁俊不放的李帝努，又闻着那股热烈的味道。。。李楷灿不想往别处想都不行。。

知道黄仁俊秘密的人就他一个。。。但是天下如此之大。。这么巧合的事怎么可能就发生在黄仁俊的身上。。。？

见黄仁俊还愣在那里和李帝努对峙，二人身边的罗渽民表情也逐渐变的精彩，李楷灿倒吸了一口冷气。

不是吧。。。不会这么巧的吧。。。。

就在三个人胶着的时候。

李马克上了楼梯，回来了。

“你们。。都站在我家门口干什么？？？外面这么冷怎么不进去？”

李马克甩着手里的车钥匙，看着眼前几个熟悉的面孔，一时疑惑的摸不着头脑。

这气氛诡异的修罗场。。。是怎么一回事。。。？？？

......


End file.
